Harry Bordon
Harold "Harry" Bordon is the secondary antagonist in the 1991 TV film Cast a Deadly Spell. He was portrayed by Clancy Brown, who also played Hades in the God of War videogames, Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, Undertow in Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Silas in Transformers Prime, General McGuffin in Wander Over Yonder, General Wade Eiling in The Flash, Viking Lofgren in Bad Boys, Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok, Gunmar in Trollhunters, Parallax in Green Lantern, and Lex Luthor in the DC Animated Universe. Biography Bordon was a former police detective turned crime lord after he went on the take. He was the owner of the popular Dunwich Room in Los Angeles, and also managed numerous singers, including Connie Stone, who was also his moll. A ruthless employer, Bordon, an accomplished sorcerer in his own right, would punish his singers for trying to back out of contracts by casting a spell to make them talk backwards, ruining their careers, and he used zombies for henchmen because they didn't need to be paid and would always be told what to do. When he as a detective, he had been partners with H. Phillip Lovecraft, and Bordon's turn to crime had been the end of the pair's friendship. In 1948, Bordon learned that Amos Hackshaw had found the Necronomicon. He constructed a housing project called Vista Bonita to the ancient tome's known specifications, to create a summoning ground for the Great Old Ones to bring them back into the world so he could become a human god. To this end, he hired Mickey Locksteader who got his boyfriend Larry Willis into the Hackshaw household as a chauffeur, to steal the Necronomicon. However Locksteader and Willis betrayed Bordon, giving him a fake version of the Necronomicon with blank pages. An enraged Bordon ordered his henchman Tugwell and his zombie bodyguard to kill them. However Tugwell killed Locksteader before learning where Willis was or where they had hidden the real Necronomicon. Bordon was forced to join forces with the book's original owner in order to make everything work out as a result, and had his zombie kill Tugwell for his poor performance. As a reward for his assistance, Hackshaw promised Bordon that he would get to be ruler of the world when the Old Ones returned. To get the Necronomicon, Bordon decided to let Lovecraft, who Hackshaw had hired, do the dirty work for him, telling Connie Stone to pretend to help him. The ruse worked and soon Bordon and Connie had the book and Lovecraft. They drove to Vista Bonita to meet Hackshaw and his daughter. As the ritual was about to begin, Connie, who wanted to be ruler of the world and not forever Harry Bordon's "pet," shot and killed her erstwhile lover whilst kissing him "for luck." Category:Crime Lord Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Mobsters Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hegemony Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Criminals Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains